ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Let Me Get This Straight
Synopsis Jackel, one of Mig's now greatest enemies ever, confronts Mig by setting up traps for Mig to handle so that he can grow more powerful and take Mig down. Plot It's night time just outside the city limits, inside the Baron Desert. Black, thick smoke is rising through the air and a large space pod is seen inside a large hole in the ground. Through the window of it, a figure is there, typing in alien language through his computer system. An image pops up, showing the gamatrix symbol and it's flashing. "Mmmmm," said the figure, glaring at it. "Now I think it's my turn to start setting that boy off," said the figure, as he laughed into the air. Later the next day, Mig is seen carrying a Mr. Yogurtine cup and walking off with it towards a large green and silver van. "Hey, Maltha. Open the door, will ya?" asked Mig, as he knocked on the door. The door barged open and hit Mig in the forehead. "OW, what the heck dude?" asked Mig. "Dude? Is that some kind of human slang?" asked Maltha, curious. "Si-Mig, I don't really understand any of what it is your rubbing your forehead about." "Ughhhh, it's called banging your head," said Mig. "Ah! Another human expression?" Maltha asked. Just then an explosion occured outside the car. A large mechanical spider came crawling up to Mig, holding 18 people in one claw. The other mechanical claw, it held a time bomb. It threw it onto the van and it began beeping and covering over the entire van. "WHAT THE HECK?" shouted Mig. "Warning. Power core meltdown in t-minus 20 seconds remaining," said the device. Mig slid down the cover of his gamatrix and popped up the holographic viewer. "Come on, please give me someone that can control technology! Perhaps new alien or Upgrade!" shouted Mig. He slapped down the gamatrix and became Puncherbot instead. "Ugh, of course you give me the exact opposite of what I say," he announced.? Puncherbot jumped onto the van and got electrocuted by the covering of it, still spreading around the entire van. "GAH! What is this thing anyways? Not just some average bomb," said Mig.? "Warning. Power core meltdown in t-minus 10 seconds remaining," alerted the female voice from the bomb. Puncherbot hurled himself onto the bomb and ignored all the shocks he got and ripped it off the van. He punched it straight into the atmosphere and it exploded, along with the spider robot. "Ummm, Mig! The people!" Maltha shouted. Mig saw into the air and saw the 18 people flying down to the ground. He transformed right into Spidermonkey and webbed everyone down and broke them all free. "Huh, I guess this guy is as good as Juggerknot would've been," he said. The gamatrix began beeping and timed out as Mig sat down. "Wow, that was quite the fight there Si-Mig," said Maltha, staring down at him.? "No kidding. That thing just popped out of no where, weird," said Mig. Just then in the middle of town, the figure had blown up a large bank and ran into it. "FREEZE SIR!" shouted the guards, inside the bank. The figure (known as Jackel) smiled deviously.? Screams were heard along with loud vacuum-like noises and Jackel appeared outside the bank and laughed, as he was glowing white. "YESS!" he shouted, as he flew into the air. The people were all shown, all faint and all pale as if their life essence was sucked out of them. Meanwhile, Maltha's van is shown driving through a large bunch of traffic. Mig is sitting in his seat, bored and staring out the window towards the middle of downtown. "Ugh, what is taking this traffic SO long?" asked Mig, moaning. Maltha's face was in shock and surprise as he stared ahead of the cars. "Migggg, look out the window," said Maltha. Mig stared out the window and they both saw a lady and a bird morphed together trashing cars and throwing people out of the cars. Just then everyone in front of Maltha ran out of their cars, screaming and running down the other side of the highway. Mig jumped out of the car and saw that there were 8 different mini bombs attached to each car and the bird-lady had flown away, squawking awkwardly. Mig ran to the cars and slapped down his trix and became Kreepy Krawl. He created wires/ropes around each of the cars and easily tied them all together, getting a little too excited about it and going nuts.? Kreepy Krawl laughed and saw that he made a rope slingshot and tied all the cars to the back end of it. "Here we go!" he shouted.? Kreepy Krawl pulled back the rope slingshot with two other ropes and launched all the cars into the air, where they all blew up.? Mig transformed back and stared at Maltha. "Clever Mig, very clever indeed," said Maltha, sarcastically. "Hey I think I got this human thing nailed down?" asked Maltha, un-sure if he used the right expression. Just then the two looked over into the city and saw more explosions and booms. "Now we got this right when it starts," said Mig, as he jumped off the highway and landed on the cement. Mig ran into the city and saw people laying on the ground, moaning and all pale. "Hmm, vampire maybe?" asked Maltha, looking around. "I don't know. I really have no enemies that can pull THIS kind of trouble off," said Mig. "Hello there, Miggy," said a deep voice. "I think we found our villain who pulled this off," said Maltha. Mig looked around and then caught eye-sight of the villain. The villain was seen floating in the air, glowing white and yellow and basically shrouded with white. "Jackel!?" shouted Mig, glancing surprisingly at the figure. "Took you this long to figure out I was in charge of all those traps that you fell into today? Pfft, I would've expected more of the wielder of the gamatrix," said Jackel. Mig slid off his slide and accsessed the holographic selector. "Your little crimes end here, Jack," said Mig. Jackel laughed and glided away down the street. "AS SOON AS I NEAR THE CITY HALL, THAT'LL BE WHEN YOU END, MIGUEL," shouted Jackel from behind the buildings. Mig glared angrily at him and ran after him. "Stay back. I got this!" shotued Mig to Maltha. "Sure," said Maltha, sighing and sitting down. "Hmm, I think I've developed a severe case of boredom," said Maltha. Mig ran down the street where Jackel was and noticed the City Hall in front of him. He slapped down the gamatrix and became Lavalamp.? He continued running after Maltha and Maltha landed on the ground on top of the stairs of City Hall. "Ah, about time I feed myself," he said. He walked up the stairs and a large meteoroid-type blast knocked him off and into the lawn. "No, no, no," said Lavalamp, shaking his head back-and-forth. Lavalamp then shot fire from his hand and from the hole in his forehead at Jackel.? "Clever Miguel but that form isn't going to defeat me that easily," said Jackel. He got up and kicked Lavalamp into a pillar of City Hall and he crushed it down. Dust filled the air and Jackel searched for sign of Lavalamp anywhere. A flash occured within the dust and a large swift object came charging at Jackel and making him fall down. "What about'' this ''form Jack?" asked Mig, as he stood in place as Warpspeed. Warpspeed sped around Jackel, making him dizzy and then Warpspeed smacked Jackel in the face. Jackel fell back and Warpspeed jumped into the air and kicked him up. "It's not nice to lay down while I'm trying to talk to you, ya know," said Warpspeed. "Don't be smart with me Mig. You know I'm the best there is," he said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, your way too over your head buddy-o," said Warpspeed. He launched himself into the air and nailed Jackel in the chest. Jackel then coughed and began coughing up spirits and haze. "How -cough- dare you try and take away -cough- my -cough- powers!" he shouted. The souls of the citizens flew into their bodies and Jackel screamed as he became his normal self before he absorbed the souls and fell down. Mig transformed back and laughed. "It looks like I'M the best, Jack," said Mig, as he walked away to Maltha. "You broke a toe back there, Si-Mig," said Maltha, as the two walked off to the highway to get back the van they left there. "Was that a good expression?" asked Maltha, curious. "We'll work on it," said Mig.? Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Villains *Jackel Aliens Used *Puncherbot (accidental; selected alien was Upgrade) *Spidermonkey (accidental; selected alien was Juggerknot) *Kreepy Krawl *Lavalamp (first re-appearance) *Warpspeed Trivia *Lavalamp re-appeared. *Warpspeed revealed new powers. Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Episodes Category:Migster7